1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to an improved electrical connector for the purpose of connecting lead wires such as those of printing wiring circuit boards in a simple way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many connectors for printing wiring circuit boards have been developed in recent years and there have been disclosed Japanese patents and utility model registration applications such as Patent Early Disclosure No. 55[1980]-69979, Utility Model Disclosure No. 55[1980]-108689, Patent Early Disclosure No. 56[1981]-91384, Patent Public Disclosure No. 56[1981]-1753 and Utility Model Disclosure No. 58[1983]-5380.
Representative examples of these devices will be described subsequently in detail by reference to the figures. They are long and narrow, box-shaped frame devices formed of an electrical insulating material and consisting of an assemblage of a part having numerous insertion chambers arranged in a row in the direction of the length at equal intervals from each other and a pressure insertion component made of the same electrical insulating material and which has a dovetailing projection arranged in a comb-shaped pattern that fit into each insertion chamber. A resilient connecting device that holds the connecting lead wires is installed in each insertion chamber of the frame shaped component. The pressure insertion components having dovetailing projections that correspond to the aforementioned insertion chambers. When they are inserted into the insertion chambers, they have a part that affixes the resilient connecting device, and as a result of bringing the two components together, multiple connecting lead wires can be easily connected at one time.
A type that has been in wide use most recently is one whereby the connecting lead wires are printed at equal intervals from each other in parallel patterns on flexible printed wiring circuit boards, with the circuit boards being inserted between the aforementioned frame-shaped component and pressure insertion component so that the lead wires become connected.
The dovetailing projections of the pressure insertion component may be formed independently or they may be formed as a ridge facing the backplate.
However, in the type of apparatus represented, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 58[1983]-6380, the dovetailing projections of the pressure insertion component are all of equal length and their front edges are parallel to the top surface of the frame-shaped component. When a pressure insertion component of this shape is inserted into the frame-shaped component, a discrepancy occurs in the adjustment between the dovetailing projections and the insertion chambers. In addition, because the contact between the dovetailing projections and the frame-shaped component via the connecting lead wires begins simultaneously, an abrupt increase in the pressure load occurs so that operational difficulties arise.